You Cold?
by ThrashMetalQueen
Summary: HOSTAGE:: Oneshot - They were stuck outside in the cold to sleep. MarsxOC


Disclaimer: I own Nicole.

Pairings: MarsxOC

Summary: They were stuck outside in the cold to sleep.

A/N: I don't live in California. I've never visited it in the winter time, so please excuse me if the temperature in this sounds kind of ridiculous. Lol. And this was kind of inspired by the scene in the movie with Jennifer and Mars.

* * *

**You Cold?**

**by: Rainbowblack**

It was about around midnight, or so.

Dennis and Kevin were inside of the truck. Since they had no where else to go, the truck was their house. Their home. It wasn't much, but at least they had some form of warmth.

Though for Mars, he had to sleep in the bed of the truck. He hated it. This vehicle was clunky, worn-down, rusty and uncomfortable at that. Even though they stole it, at least they were noticed as car jackers. If had his pick, he'd chose a different, more decent vehicle. But it was Dennis' spin. Mars was just the protection in the group. The impluse. Kevin, was the concious, he made the right desicions. Dennis was the leader, the mouth, so he got to pick it.

Inside there was at least softness under you. He had to lie on solid, hard metal. The only thing he had to cushion himself, was his leather jacket to bundle up and put under his head.

Mars did so. He took out all the things in his coat pockets, and stuffed them inside of his jean pockets. Then he folded it up, and placed it down. The young man shifted himself, before trying to lie his head down.

A slender girl, about the age of eighteen or nineteen started travelling down the side walk. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun. She was dressed in a brown coat with fur on the hood; her hands in the front pockets. On her lower half, she wore black sweatpants and sneakers. She was travelling back home from working at a local bar. Normally, she would be driving home. But since her older sister had the car tonight, she had to walk home. It wasn't too far, only a couple blocks.

This particular young lady went by the name of Nicole. She was a resident of Bristo Camino. She wasn't that perfect type of girl. She did have plans for a future career, and a good life up ahead, but she wasn't one of those girls that planned on being a doctor, or the first woman president, and trying to save the world. She just enjoyed life as it was.

Nicole noticed a truck up ahead. She couldn't really see what color it was, since everything was dark. But as she continued to approach it, she realized that it was red. A red truck, with a few places needed to be repaired. It looked badly shapened. It didn't really appeal to her at all.

That's when she noticed there was a boy about her age, sleeping by the passenger window. Yes, sleeping. Why? She had no clue. And another one, looking a little bit older, by the driver seat. We're they bums, or something? Why were they sleeping in a truck? Why didn't they just go home?

Her curiosity got the best of her, and thought; was someone in the bed? She peaked over and saw that someone was! Now this one didn't look like the other two at all. He seemed just a little bit older. He was a man, but young at that. May be in his twenties.He had long, blackish hair that passed his ears. It spread somewhat across his face. He was dressed in long-sleeved, peach-colored shirt, black jeans and boots. Under his head was a jacket.

She looked at his face again, he looked like he was in some sort of pain. And all though he was covered head-to-toe in clothing, he was slightly shivering. Oh. That's why. He was cold. Nicole felt bad for him. Even though she didn't know him at all, she wanted to help.

Her mom was going to kill her, but she had more of it back home. Nicole unzipped her jacket and placed it over the man. Hopefully he would be warmer this way. She was going to freeze her ass off, on the way back home. But oh well, it didn't matter to her. She helped someone. Wasn't that good enough?

Nicole started walking away, huddling herself together. It wasn't that cold. Just about fifty four degrees. She'd get over it though. All she wanted to do now was go home and go to bed.

As soon as Mars felt warmth, he realized that something was different. His eyes immediatly opened, and he sat up. He realized that there was a coat over him. A _feminine _coat. He looked around, and then saw a girl up ahead. She was looking like she was cold. It was her that gave it to him.

He didn't recognize her. He probably wouldn't even know her, anyway. But he felt some sort of appreciation. Someone actually cared enough to give him a coat for warmth.

Mars didn't ask why, he just took it. Might as well.


End file.
